1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to accommodate the replacement of a roll of toilet paper held on a telescoping tube mandrel assembly nominally made of three parts, where one part is a tube that is axially opposed to and inserted into another tube, and a spring located between them that biases the tubes away from each other. The toilet paper roll replacement device of the present invention allows replacement of the toilet paper roll by moving one tube axially toward the other tube compressing the spring between them, whereby a user can remove and replace the telescoping tube mandrel assembly with the roll of toilet paper from, and back into, the mandrel assembly holder, respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to this time, various devices have been proposed for removing and replacing a roll of toilet paper from a mandrel assembly and holder. They have been developed as a standalone part or an embodied part of a telescoping tube mandrel assembly, which may be inclusive of a radially outward extending flange, tab, or protrusion from one of the tubes, that permits the moving of one tube towards the other tube of the telescoping tube mandrel assembly. The standalone prior structures can be removably mounted to a conventional toilet paper roll telescoping tube mandrel assembly. Prior structures embodied as part of the telescoping tube mandrel assembly require one or both of the telescoping tubes to be made of a special construction.
Some previously proposed roll of paper replacement devices and/or telescoping tube mandrel assemblies for mounting and/or replacing a roll of toilet paper are declared in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,051 Stude; U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,556 Foltis; U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,607 Laystrom et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,109 Foltis; U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,158 Levesque; U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,928 Peterson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,884 Curtin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,342 Reinhold; U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,218 Armand Des.; 296,963 Smallwood Des.; 405,305 Hobgood.